The present invention relates to a draining device used in a car-muffler.
The prior car-muffler includes a hollow cylinder body having a plurality of compartments separated by means of partition plates, an inlet pipe inserted into the front-side compartment, and an outlet pipe inserted into the rear-side compartment, the compartments being communicated with each other by suitable means of penetration, whereby the exhaust gas taken through the inlet pipe in the muffler body is orderly passed through the compartments with its pressure and temperature being decreased and finally released through the outlet pipe to the atmosphere.
In this case, some problems exist that the water contents included in the exhaust gas are condensed in the compartments and the rainwater is introduced into the compartments through the outlet pipe, causing the water to be accumulated in the bottom of the muffler body resulting in corrosion of the muffler, and the engine starting is impossible due to the drain water freezed in the exhaust path formed in the muffler while vehicle is parked in the cold weather.